


Kafeh

by AnJoanGrey, Vidhi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dominance / Submission, Endless beauty and heartache, From Servant to More, Happy Ending, Kafeh (Servant), M/M, Master/Servant, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-sexual Dominance / Submission, Story with heartache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/pseuds/AnJoanGrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidhi/pseuds/Vidhi
Summary: Sarek, King of Vulcan, grieves the loss of his Kafeh, his most faithful, most loyal servant and companion of many years. He must pick another. Fate brings Spock to him - a young Vulcan who only thinks of Starfleet and not at all of serving the King. He has no notions of submission and rather disregards the outdated notion and concept of Kafeh. He accepts the role, as Sarek promises him that, within a week, he will join Starfleet, with his help.What will happen during and by the end of this week?
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Original Male Character(s), Sarek & Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. King Sarek of Vulcan

“Your Majesty, you have said ‘No’ too many times. You cannot continue doing so. You must choose a new Kafeh to serve you. There are many waiting, and they are good people, I have interviewed them myself, one by one. They are of honourable families. Choose a female if… if choosing a male brings back memories that are too painful.”

Sarek sighed. He knew that his attendant was right. He had to choose a Kafeh – someone who would take care of all his private needs – wardrobe, cleaning, hygiene, monitoring of physical activity, relief of tension, melding for sanitary reasons and also for resting. A Kafeh was not a servant, but much more. A Kafeh was someone who attended to all the owner’s needs, body, mind and spirit. They would know when to provoke a dispute, when to soothe the nerves, when to offer blissful submission and when to just discuss and criticise a certain topic. A Kafeh would be attuned to his owner with the same precision that a violin would be tuned before a concert.

And Sarek, King of Vulcan, did not want another Kafeh. The loss of his life-long companion, Ravanok, who had been so much more than just a Kafeh – he had been a friend (and, sometimes, more) – had left him emotionally crippled – he did not want anyone else.

Ah, but the pressure!

And the loneliness.

And having to iron your own robes.

“How many names are on the waiting list, Sial?”

“I have selected 253 candidates, Your Majesty.”

“What day is today?”

“Today, Your Majesty, it is the 19th of April.”

“Pick the 19th name on the list and send them to me. I do not care who they are.”

“Very well, Your Majesty.”

Sarek sank on a sofa, with a glass of wine that he had procured himself. Ever since Ravanok’s death, he had simply refused any other Kafeh, attendant, servant or generally any kind of help. He could do things by himself – they were not perfect, he had never been a handy man, but not disastrous either. He could make himself a decent coffee, he could dress by himself and he had even managed shaving – after a few failed attempts. He knew well that those activities were just meant to fill in the emptiness lingering after the loss of his friend, and the regret of not having given him a bond that would reflect his true feelings.

He had loved him, and it hurt – but ah, it is written, Kings do not take servants for mates, it does not become them – and he, Sarek of Vulcan, was so important, he had such a reputation, he had such responsibilities, he had this and that, and the matters of the heart did not… matter.

Matters of the heart.

The door opened and Sial returned with a young Vulcan. He was thirty years old – at most. He remained near the door, looking indifferent and not even bowing – Sarek, all too much used to the gestures of submission, looked at him with interest. If that was a strategy to earn his attention, it had succeeded.

“Your Majesty… here is the padd with the list of all the candidates. I have picked the number 19. I am begging you to reconsider and choose any other number. Since you have decided to take a Kafeh, I… please choose someone else.”

“Sial, you said you screened them and interviewed them yourself.”

“Yes, well… I do not know, pick me instead!”

“Certainly NOT,” Sarek said sharply. “What is wrong with this youngling?”

“He seems to have changed his mind.”

“People do not aspire to become Kafeh and then change their minds. What is his name?”

“Spock.”

“Of which family?”

“Of the So’ren family.”

“Spock, son of So’ren, come to me,” he ordered, standing up.

The young Vulcan approached him, looking straight into his eyes, with courage.

“Yes, Sir.”

Sial wanted to point out that this was not the correct way to address the King and, moreover, you had to put one knee down, if not both. Sarek anticipated and stopped the words before they were even uttered, by one single cold look.

“Sial tells me you changed your mind.”

“Yes. Sir.”

“Why is that?”

“I never wanted to be on this list, Sir. I want to go and enlist into Starfleet. My Father insisted and forced me to. I did not think I would be selected so I did not worry, but when your attendant came and picked me, well… it all became real.”

Sarek frowned.

“Sial, leave us. See that no one disturbs me.”

Sial nodded and left, standing guard at the door. He knew about the ways in which a Kafeh could be subdued, if they refused. He hoped that Sarek, his King, would choose one of those means; it would have gotten him out of his apathy. And that had to happen fast – because a King who grieved over a lost Kafeh was just… bad. And exhausting. And more than anything else, Kings were not supposed to grieve over their Kafeh. It showed weakness, which was unbecoming of the Emperor

Sarek placed his hand on the young Vulcan’s shoulder and invited him to sit down on the sofa. He sat at some distance, not wanting to get in his personal space or give him a sensation of suffocation.

“I have known So’ren for a long time. Your Father is a good, honourable man, who served by my side in two wars. Have you spoken to him about your desire to join Starfleet? While I would not necessarily encourage it either, I would also not oppose it, provided that you are determined to do so. I would eventually try to convince you to take our own Vulcan Academy into consideration, and not Starfleet, as we need brave and intelligent young people, of which you are one.”

“Thank you, Sir, but my Father already refused and enlisted me on your Kafeh list himself. He said that enlisting into Starfleet would be a shame to our family, a betrayal. And I do not want to join the Vulcan Academy. I have been to their classes. They are the most theoretical, most boring and most infuriating classes ever – no disrespect intended towards you and forgive me for saying so, but the teachers just come and read their materials and expect the students to memorize and worship those texts. There are no demonstrations, no experiments, and when younger teachers try different approaches, they are quickly removed or made feel unwelcome. Ah, when they start with ‘Logic dictates…’ It just makes you wonder! Is everything in our world reduced to logic? No wonder we have so few artists! This style of teaching no longer works today. And this is why I prefer Starfleet! Yes, there is discipline there as well, but the knowledge is put into practice and for a greater good, for the good of many worlds and not for that of a single planet… Sir.”

He took a deep breath, wondering if he was now going to be punished for having stated his opinion in such a blunt way.

Sarek smiled. He could see the desire and passion in the young man’s eyes. It reminded him of his younger self who was a completely different person from what he was now. Sarek instantly felt a sense of kinship with this young man and it seemed a pity to let such intense passion be wasted on the dry and dead lands of Vulcan logic. Perhaps Starfleet was the best option for him.

“With such an attitude, it is very certain that your Father will not allow you to join Starfleet, and you will not receive any support to accomplish this dream. Spock, listen to my advice. Join my service as Kafeh; stay for a week for the bond to settle. Then, I will enlist you into Starfleet myself.”

Spock lifted his eyes and looked at him.

“You would? I mean – Your Majesty – I…”

“I promise,” Sarek said, with a smile, noticing how the cold ‘Sir’ had been transformed into the more appropriate ‘Your Majesty’.

“I do not doubt you, but… but I do.”

“Come with me, we will write your deployment act and I will schedule your transport to Terra right now, a week from today. I will personally call a good friend of mine, who is a Starfleet Officer, to come and pick you up and help you over there.”

Spock smiled – a genuine, sincere and hopeful smile – the smile of a young being who saw himself one step closer to his dream. As Sarek had stood up, he followed him to his study room, where there were stacks of padds neatly aligned on a desk and various consoles and documents.

Sarek sat down and started writing a letter of deployment, drafting it clearly, and stating that Spock of the So’ren House, presently his Kafeh – would be enlisted into Starfleet for military service, effective from April 28. He also connected a call to his friend, Lieutenant Montgomery Scott.

“Sarek! Good to see you!”

“Mr. Scott, informal as usual,” Sarek commented with a laugh.

“You ain’t getting any ‘Your Majesty’ from me anytime soon. What’s up?”

“I have a favour to ask.”

“You always have favours to ask! You better send a bottle of that fine Vulcan wine over.”

“I most certainly will. Scotty, I have a young Vulcan here, who wishes to join Starfleet.”

“Really! That is a misfortune,” he laughed.

“Why do you say so?”

“Starfleet is exhausting these days. It is like they have all gone mad here. There is no opportunity for fun. Except when you call.”

“How fascinating. Please pay attention. I want you to come and pick Spock up one week from now. Meanwhile, can you send him the topics for admission?”

“Sure, I will send over the topics to study for Maths, Physics and Astronomy. And what will he choose between space-jump and piloting? Do I need to send a shuttle for training?”

Sarek looked at Spock questioningly.

“Well? What do you prefer? Do you have any piloting knowledge?”

Spock shook his head.

“Do you then prefer the space-jump? It is one of the two, for the admission test.”

Spock shook his head again, vigorously. He was not space-jumping anytime soon.

“Send a shuttle over, Mr. Scott. I will teach him how to fly.”

“That sounded kinda’ weird,” Scotty joked. But fine, fine. I got you. You will have a shuttle by tomorrow morning, DON’T you scratch it, it’s brand new! And I’ll come pick both cadet and shuttle one week from now.”

“I am in your debt, Mr. Scott.”

“You are always in my debt, Sarek, but I never see any alcohol!”

“That is because you do not drink.”

“Ahhhhh. Fine Fine. Bye!”

The video-call disconnected, and Spock looked at his king incredulously.

“He calls you Sarek?”

“You call me Sir,” Sarek smiled.

The young Vulcan looked downwards, having the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

“I am sorry, Your Majesty. I was so very sure that you were… that you were…”

“A bastard, a merciless brute who gives bonds to younglings against their will, no?”

“Yes, he admitted. I am sorry. But if I may ask, why are you helping me? You are my father’s friend. I am not a good son, actively seeking to subvert his plans. I am even hampering you from seeking a Kafeh…” Spock asked, his innocence and curiosity, coupled with wariness reflecting in his eyes.

Sarek looked at him for a while and then spoke.

“Because a dream is a precious thing, my child. It has to be protected, nurtured and allowed to grow. If it is neglected for too long, it will wither away. And before you know it, you will become an old man, stuck in protocols, duties and responsibilities. But I am not doing it just for you. I also have a selfish interest in this arrangement. Between you and me, you are not the only unwilling party in this arrangement. My Kafeh of more than seven decades passed away two weeks ago. But an Emperor cannot be seen to mourn his Kafeh, can he?” Sarek said, his voice tinged with bitterness and grief. “Anyways, having you around would keep Sial off my back for at least a week. Does that answer your question?”

Spock nodded, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. The Emperor also didn’t want a Kafeh. He simply replied:

“I will gratefully take your bond.”

Sarek straightened, looking at him attentively.

“It is necessary. You need to be under my care, so that you would legally no longer belong to your Father and not need to submit to his will, but to mine.”

Spock stood up and came in front of him.

“I do not know anything at all, I do not know what to do. How is the bond created, what should I do?”

“You should kneel,” Sarek said, on a kind tone. “It is a gesture of respect, but also a practical gesture, as the placing of a bond is slightly painful, and you might lose balance if you stand. As for how the bond is created, you know that there are bonds of affection between many species, bonds that are nurtured out of their feelings, moral principles and the responsibility they assume for one another. For us, Vulcans, the bonds are formed differently. They are mental connections, established between our brains – between my right parahippocampal gyrus and yours. Our minds become interconnected, I will be aware of you, and you of me, at all times. It is like our mind extends to the other. You will detect what I feel, so will I. It is a merging of two minds, and that merging can be superficial or profound, depending on how the bond grows. Should we begin, our would you rather think for a while?”

Spock looked at him a bit fearfully, hesitatingly, and knelt, with gestures that were unstudied, ungraceful – he had never done that before.

Sarek could not help but wonder just how many other things the young Vulcan had never done before.

He aligned his fingers on his face, on the meld points, and began the ritual of placing the Kafeh bond. Memories of his lost one, his most beloved one, came rushing back to him, momentarily overwhelming his heart with grief.

“I, Sarek, King of Vulcan, bind you, Spock, son of So’ren, to myself – through the Kafeh bond. I lay a claim over your mind, body and soul, which shall all be mine to use. Do you accept this bond?”

“I accept it,” he said, trying not to think of what a claim over his mind, body and soul meant.

Sarek started forming the bond. Their minds were compatible, and Spock’s mental landscape was fertile and rich. The roots of his bond settled naturally, without any difficulty, it was almost as if… it was meant to be, somehow.”

“Does it hurt, my child?” he asked with kindness, as the bond was now growing, a beautiful plant on a fertile soil.

“No, Master,” he replied, instinctively addressing him in the right way.

And for some unknown reason, King Sarek’s old heart filled with joy.


	2. That Good Feeling

When Sial returned to the room, he found his King with the new Kafeh sitting down on the sofa. The King was explaining a few things to him on a low voice – Sial wanted to believe that they were discussing about the duties to be accomplished. He could perceive their bond – it was healthy, robust and beautiful, which indicated extreme compatibility. Finally! He could also sense that the King’s mind was healing, having long starved for a Kafeh bond.

This was how their race functioned – some individuals were dominant, some were submissive. The dominant would always crave for a submissive pair – be it in the form of a mate, or of a good servant, or of a Kafeh – and the submissive would long after the presence of a master, an owner, someone to belong to, who would receive their submission and make it flourish.

The cases of abuse were rare, almost unheard of. The pairs were biological necessities, ensuring mental health and stability. When an individual was deprived of their pair, their health degraded rapidly – the person would become apathetic, depressed and aimless, as if losing focus.

As he was looking at the two, Sial knew that he had done well to push his King to acquire a new Kafeh, even if the choice – in his opinion – left a lot to be desired. He looked like different person altogether – his features were more relaxed; his eyes were brighter. The bond between them – a mental bridge between their telepathic centres – was stable.

“Ah, Sial, come, come,” the King spoke. “Take this young man with you and give him a Kafeh robe and a white cross-body band with my insignia. His tasks for today are reduced to only accompanying me to a few meetings and to dinner. Give him a bit of instructions on what he must do. I will teach him the rest in the evening.”

Spock looked at Sial, then at the King.

“Where am I – what…”

“Go with Sial, my child. He will give you a Kafeh robe.”

Spock looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

“I thought you had given me this bond so that I could go to Starfleet. I did not think I also had to do the job for a week, Sir.”

Sarek looked at him for a while, his gaze suddenly weary and sad.

He had hoped that he would have the young Vulcan by his side for a week, perhaps it would give him some temporary respite to the constantly throbbing pain inside him. What had he been thinking? This was not the arrangement they had agreed upon. He had promised Spock something else, and he had not set any condition. Why did he hope for something more, then? He had jumped to assign tasks… ridiculous! He was just a ridiculous, desperate old man.

“Of course, child. You are right, I assumed that you would at least… nevermind. Sial, make sure he has everything he needs and do not disturb him further. I must go to the Council meeting now.”

The King stood up and left the room in a hurry, without looking back.

Spock had stood up as well and had a first impulse to stop him from leaving, or to go after him. He looked at Sial, bewildered.

“What… did I do?”

“Something that should not have been done. Anyway. You are free to return to your assigned room and do whatever it was you were doing.”

“Sial, wait. Why…?”

Sial left the room as well; he went away to his numerous administrative tasks, without looking back. Yes, it had been a very bad choice, and he had to think of a backup plan. Too bad that the bond had been formed! It could not be broken by anyone except the King himself. He hoped he would do this soon enough, so that the ungrateful youngling could leave their house. The faster, the better. Ahhh, the idiot! The King had shown him such kindness, and he did not even want to put on the damn robe!

He had reached his office and he was looking through the papers, unable to concentrate. He loved his King, he had profound devotion for him, and was worried for his well-being. Time and again, he had offered to be his Kafeh, but the King refused. Their personalities did not match, Sial was not overly submissive, and Sarek had too strong a character, he needed profound submission and Sial was incapable of that.

Damn that stupid Kafeh!

“Mr. Sial?”

He turned to see Spock in the doorway. It seemed that the boy had followed him. He frowned.

“What, now?” he snapped at him.

“I am sorry,” he said quietly.

“What?”

“I am sorry, I… am sorry. Could we go and get my robe?”

Sial straightened his back and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“And you will wear it and go to the King and behave yourself?”

“I will do my best.”

“Perhaps if you say _please_ …”

Revolt bubbled up again in Spock’s mind, but he refrained from expressing it.

“Please,” he added, quietly.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two – two tigers ready to pounce at one another.

“Come along,” Sial spoke, and went ahead towards the main wardrobe room, knowing Spock will follow.

The wardrobe was a huge dressing area, with robes neatly arranged on different categories. He looked at Spock, measuring him from head to toes, then picked a robe.

“Dress in this one, while I retrieve the necessary cross-body band.”

Spock undressed, without any shyness, and started putting on the black robe. It was made of good quality cotton and it felt good to wear it. He could feel the bond in his mind become brighter, steadier. He was looking at himself in the mirror. He had always imagined himself as a Starfleet officer, wearing a blue science shirt and black trousers, and that day will come, but until then…

Sial came behind him and tied a white band around his waist, in a double bind, and arranged its loose endings over his right shoulder. Sarek’s personal insignia was beautifully displayed on it.

Spock held his breath for a moment. It looked beautiful, and the contrast between the black robe and the white band was pleasant to the eye.

“What does it signify?” Spock asked with curiosity and a bit of awe.

“It signifies that you are a beginner Kafeh.”

“Will I receive other colours?”

“If you deserve them.”

“What is the… highest?”

“A black cross-body band with golden embroideries.”

“I am presuming that the Kafeh before me had acquired that.”

“No one had acquired that in centuries. Anyway, by the end of this week you will acquire your Starfleet cadet uniform, so what does it matter?”

It hurt to hear those words.

But he deserved them.

“What must I do now?”

“Seek your Master and stand behind him. If he wants something, bring it to him.”

Spock nodded. The idea that there was a “Master” and that he was a “Kafeh” had started to slowly settle in his mind, still disturbing and upsetting him at various intervals. He went in the search of the King; luckily, he had paid attention when he had said that he would attend a Council meeting, so now he had to find the Council room.

After a bit of research through the castle, he found the Council room. He stayed outside for a short moment – observing the other Kafeh coming in and out with trays of coffee, water or whatever their respective Masters needed.

He gathered courage and entered.

No one paid any attention to him.

No one ever paid attention to a person that was clad in Black Kafeh robes. The black signified the shadows, which a Kafeh was supposed to be – Shadows of their Masters. A more than cursory glance at someone else’s Kafeh was considered inappropriate; it was perceived as showing interest in someone else’s property. Many a blood feuds were fought over a misplaced glance or tactless comments about someone else’s Kafeh.

He walked towards the King’s chair – he was currently engrossed in discussing a law project with the Prime Minister and had not noticed him – he arrived near him and stood behind his chair, like he had seen other Kafeh do.

Then, something happened – something he had not expected.

The King’s back straightened. He became aware of his Kafeh’s presence and their minds reattuned, like two musical instruments ready to play together. He leaned back on his chair, as if savouring that good feeling.

Spock felt it too – that good feeling. It was as if his own soul was peeling off layers and layers of dust, becoming warm and bright. He had not expected this, he had not expected for the bond to actually… get to him, to affect him.

He wondered if anyone else noticed the exchange of… of… whatever it was, between him and the King, but no looks were cast upon them. The King turned his head towards his Prime Minister and resumed the discussion about the law project, adding that the air-forces should work for the benefit of the people, but Spock could feel that his attention was focused on him.

Perhaps they could make this week a beautiful one, he thought, he hoped.

He could behave decently; it was only for seven days.

Sarek finished his meeting. For a change, it was a rather fruitful one. He remained seated as the rest of his Councillors left the room. He was aware that his Kafeh had stepped into the room and was standing behind him. He was not sure he was ready to see someone else wearing Ravanok’s uniform, imitating the same gestures.

Spock could see that the King was lost in his thoughts, staring into distance. He unobtrusively moved closer to him, placing his hand on the back of the King’s chair, ready to pull it back if he wanted to stand. He had rehearsed the gesture in his head many times and yet he was nervous about it. It was in this moment that Sarek swivelled in chair and found himself staring into the dark black eyes.

Spock stared at him, fumbling with the cloak he was holding on his arm. Not knowing what to do or say, he smiled.

“I'm here,” he said, as if it was not obvious.

Without realizing, Sarek returned the smile and then pushed back his chair, in order to better look at him. It was not so bad as he had feared. Spock filled out the uniform beautifully.

His smile soon turned into a frown.

“What are you doing here? Did Sial pressure you or guilt you to do this?” he asked, rather sternly. 

“No, actually, I pressured him into this.”

“You came here, dressed in Black, of your own accord?” Sarek asked again.

“Yes, I even dressed myself. I mean, just he black... things. This part over here, I do not think I can manage by myself,” he said, looking at the ample cross-body band

It seemed like the child enjoyed playing at being a ‘Kafeh’, Sarek thought with a smile. He took his cloak from Spock's hand and placed it on the chair. 

“Come closer please,” he said, not exactly a command but not a request either. 

Spock came closer to his chair. The King's presence did inspire some awe into him, but not very strongly. He respected him and trusted him, he thought he was an honourable man. But that was it.

Sarek examined him – or rather his garments – carefully, walking around him.

“Ah, you see – the free end of the crossbody band is rather long. And hence it keeps slipping off your shoulders. The bodyband was designed for someone with a wider girth than you. Much wider,” Sarek said smiling, at his own private joke. He would keep teasing Ravanok about his rather generous waist. After a moment, he shook himself out of his reveries. “Take the loose end down, wrap it around your waist one more time and then put it on your shoulders. If you intend to wear it tomorrow, I will ask Sial to get it modified.”

“Okay, let me do that now,” he said, removing it carefully and starting to re-wrap it again around his waist. It was surely no easy job and very soon he ended making a jumble out of it. He laughed serenely. “It appears, I am not an expert.”

“I can see that,” Sarek replied with a smile, coming closer and slowly unwrapping the band from Spock's arms and waist. “Now, you need to recognise this end. He said holding up one end of the band. And it goes here. He said placing it on the side of his waist. Now wrap it around your waist twice, one over the other.” He settled into a lecturing mode, teaching the youngling how to tie the band.

Spock registered the information.

“Tighter,” he requested, holding his breath.

Sarek looked up, raising his brow.

“If you insist on wearing Black and attending on me in public, I have to insist that you use proper form of address, child.”

“Tighter, please,” he reformulated.

“Better,” Sarek said, slightly tightening it. “Any more than this, and you won't be able to breathe, forget about fetching me anything. And do not worry, the band won't slip now.”

“Very true,” he said, but it all felt better. “So, I help you dress in the morning and you help me tie this thing?”

“Morning is far off, youngling. For now, learn how to hold my cloak,” Sarek said picking up his cloak and adjusting it on Spock's arm. “This way, you have your hand free to fetch me anything that I require.”

“You explain well. Some teachers really have no patience. Ahem, speaking of which, are we staying here much longer, or are we going to... somewhere else? Do you want... anything? Coffee? ...I do not know how to make coffee.”

“We are staying here. All my meetings happen here. This would be a military briefing and my Generals would be arriving soon. You can get me some water or lemonade, if you can manage that,” Sarek said kindly.

“Military?” he asked with interest. 

“Yes. This is a monthly briefing on the condition of our forces, budgetary requirements as well as new technological developments.

Spock straightened. There were people coming into the room all of them coming to greet his Royal Majesty, with elegant gestures of reverence. The ministers and generals were allowed to kiss his hand, which was a good occasion for the King to discretely, or more obviously read their loyalty. The physical touch was a good indicator; by touching someone, Sarek – and any other skilled Vulcan – could read emotions of all sorts – loyalty, awe, love, hatred, annoyance, even illness. When it came to his entourage and the people close to him, with whom he could interact directly, he would of course just re-read their loyalty, briefly. It was useful.

Sarek glanced over Spock one last time and then turned towards his generals. He couldn't help but notice that it was easier to focus now, with a Kafeh bond in place and Spock present in the room.

Spock resumed his place and took a moment to observe the people that had arrived. There were five different ministers, four generals, two scientists from the Vulcan Science Academy - ugh, so stiff! – he wondered if they were actually alive - and Prince Saurin, the King's only son, a cold, distant figure, without a Kafeh.

Sarek couldn't help but notice Spock's gestures and movements. He seemed quite interested in the proceedings. So, the youngling was smart, he thought to himself. He turned towards Spock, calling him closer with a discrete signal.

“A new highway is necessary in this area, for the transport of military equipment,” one of the generals was speaking. “This forest here needs to go,” he said forcefully, even though it was not his place to make any decisions but only to suggest. The forest displayed on the large view-screen was immediately replaced by a 3D model of a triple-layered road.

“Prince Saurin, what is your opinion?” Sarek asked.

Spock, who was just approaching the King, felt sudden fury. He hated them!! Nothing but war and tactics, that was all they were doing at the Academy. And no respect for nature! His fury reflected through the bond.

“I disagree,” Saurin spoke on the coldest tone.

Sarek lightly grabbed Spock's wrist, intending to calm him down.

“Go on. Put forth your case, Prince Saurin.”

“Your Majesty, an aerial transport structure can be built, thus safeguarding the forest. On Terra, there are many such specialists, as they have successfully integrated urban necessities – finally If I may say – within the natural habitat. “It is possible with research, funds and a bit of patience. A forest is more than just a collection of trees, General, it is a whole ecosystem that takes centuries to develop and thrives in a delicate internal balance. To eliminate such an ecosystem is a crime against the whole planet” he added with a tone in which disgust could be perceived.

“Prince Saurin, you have our requirements. Send me a proposal with all the details of such an aerial structure, especially the projections of whether it would be able to hold the weight of our tanks and other heavy vehicles. We will review it and give our decision in the next meeting.”

Pillars! Spock thought. The resistivity of construction materials was something he had studied thoroughly during his preliminary engineering studies.

“Master? You want something?” he then whispered to Sarek, since the King was holding his wrist.

“Get me some water,” Sarek said hurriedly. He had forgotten why he had summoned Spock.

“Sure,” he replied and went in the search of a glass. He discovered them on a table in the corner and picked one, wondering if it was clean enough. He took a plastic glass, it looked safe to drink from it, although not so elegant. He filled it with water and brought it to the King, placing it on the table. His gestures were not particularly graceful or discrete and now he noticed that Prince Saurin was observing him. It was intimidating.

Sarek smiled at seeing the plastic glass on the table. Normally, he would have corrected his Kafeh, but Spock was not going to stay long. He did not want to make his stay unnecessarily tedious with minute instructions.

“That will be all gentlemen. Thank you. Prince Saurin, please stay back.”

Saurin looked at Spock from head to toes, well aware of the transgression. You were not supposed to study another person's Kafeh.

“Yes, Noble Father,” he spoke.

Sarek switched on the simulation of the proposed highway once again.

“I have explored the use of aerial bridges for quite some time. But our best estimates suggest that it won't be able to take the weight. Do you have any solution to it?”

“This is a century-old forest!” Saurin exclaimed. They were finally alone - the Kafeh did not count – and he could drop the icy mask and be himself. “Are you going to let those idiots cut it?”

“Careful, Son. They are my Generals and Ministers,” Sarek admonished lightly. “You seem to have something bubbling in your mind, youngling,” he remarked, turning towards Spock. “Come, take a seat.”

Spock shook his head a few times, as if wanting to reorder his thoughts. A childish, yet adorable gesture, plainly reflecting his age and personality.

“At Starfleet, they have a new alloy compound, a mix of steel and Kalondan, that can support weights as big as 1000 metric tons. I am sure we can acquire the formula, especially since you have friends there.”

Sarek looked towards Saurin.

“Can you find out more about it? Especially its impact on the forest soil?”

“If my calculations are correct – and they are, by the way – you need two pillars for each two kilometres. The structure could have an arch form, it will be beautiful, and it will protect the forest as well.”

“Who is this person?” Saurin asked flatly, looking at Spock.

“Is it not obvious? He is my Kafeh,” Sarek said calmly.

“You employed an engineer as your Kafeh?”

“Kafeh are claimed, Saurin, not employed. And, well... I do prefer mine to have an ounce of intelligence. If not, I make them Generals and Ministers,” he said with a smile. Although his arrangement with Spock was temporary, he couldn't help but feel proud of him at this moment.

“Kafeh are claimed,” he said with a trace of disapproval. He did not believe in the institution of Kafeh, he found it outdated, and of course he did not believe in ‘claiming.’ He believed in more democratic principles and acquiring the submission of another being did not compute to him. He believed that people could be employed and paid for their work, and this is what he was doing. He had a few aides, whom he was paying, and he was doing a lot of things by himself.

Sarek could feel his disapproval, especially since Spock was so young and rather beautiful. But it was not a discussion he wanted to have now.

“Good night, son. Please make a report on this new material and let us discuss it in the next meeting.”

“Good night, Father. Er, what is your name?” he then asked Spock. They had not been introduced and he did not care it was not traditional to ask this question.

“He is Spock, son of So'ren,” Sarek answered instead.

Saurin would have wanted to advise that Spock could talk by himself, but then again it would have been rude. He left the room with a cold nod of his head.

Spock looked at his Master and smiled. That good feeling that had engulfed his mind, his heart, was still there.

That good feeling…


	3. Not Mine

“Come, child. Give me my cloak. And let us go back to our quarters.”

Spock unfolded the cloak and placed it on his shoulders, lingering with his hands there for a moment longer. The King grabbed the ends of the cloak and pulled it tighter around his shoulders, his fingers brushing with Spock. He immediately withdrew his hand, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

“Come, it is getting late. We need to have our dinner.”

Spock did not notice anything, however. He was not sensitive to foreign touch. He followed him to whatever he was heading to; his room so far, had been a small studio on the outskirts of the palace, which he did not mind.

Sarek closed the door once they were inside. He relaxed a little bit, now that he was no longer in the public eye. He removed his cloak and draped it on the chair. He was not a very neat person as there was always someone to pick up after him. However, now he was trying to keep his quarters clean. 

“Oh,” Spock said looking around. “This is quite big. And beautiful. Do you live here alone?”

“Yes. Currently, I am the sole occupant of this suite.”

Sarek said removing his jewellery and putting them on the dresser, one by one. He then went and poured himself some wine. 

“Would you also like a drink, child?” He asked

“...alcohol?” he asked with pure innocence. “Nooo... Never.”

“Lemonade then? Or some fruit juice?”

“Lemonade without sugar. Sugar is not good for our health. Thank you.”

“Ah, of course. A Starfleet cadet has to maintain his health and form. Here you go,” he said handing him a tall glass of lemonade.

“Thank you,” he replied, his hand on the glass and this time their fingers touching directly. “I should be making you drinks, no?”

“Relax, youngling. We are now alone. We both can drop pretences, yes? I do not have to be the stoic King and you do not have to be the submissive Kafeh,” Sarek said sipping his wine. He had made the mistake of deluding himself once and now he was determined to not forget it again. It was make-believe and nothing more. 

“Ah, fine, thank you,” Spock murmured, but somehow, it did not feel entirely… fine. That pretense made him feel somehow guilty, dirty in some obscure way, as if he was manipulating a rare diamond with dusty and unclean hands. 

“The bathroom is to your left. And there is a console in the living room. You can freshen up and relax” 

“I am going to cook my dinner, kreyla bread and soup. If you want something else, feel free to call the kitchens.”

“I did not know you cooked,” Spock replied with surprise, as he was inspecting the various tools and appliances of the kitchen. “By all means, it is unexpected to find that there is a kitchen; I guess we all get the funniest ideas about how your private life really is,” he said, opening the refrigerator door and peaking inside, there were only ice cubes in it. He then opened the oven door, with the curiosity of a child. “Goodness, you have a functional oven! Wow. Do you usually cook your dinners? I had thought that the King has an army of Chefs… please excuse my French.”

“Well the King has.... The royal kitchens boast of having some of the most prominent chefs in the realm. But once I enter these quarters, I am no longer a king. These quarters are my refuge, a small world for me and Ravanok, my Kafeh. He used to cook for me. Somehow, I still cannot bring myself to order food from the kitchens.” the King replied wistfully. He didn’t know why he was sharing such intimate details of his life with this youngling. He was not even sure if Spock could understand such things, being so young and inexperienced. He shook himself out of his thoughts and started kneading the dough, mixing flour and water alternately. 

“Oh,” Spock murmured. He had picked the pack of flour and added a bit more in the recipient, as the dough was still sticky, helping remove the excess from Sarek’s fingers. “He was... he was dear to you, no?” he asked in a quiet, almost shy tone.

“Seven decades, Spock. Double your whole life and then add some more... That was how long that insolent and infuriating creature was with me.” 

“But how old are you?” he suddenly asked. It was the most unusual conversation, he realized, but he was courageous and curious and he wanted to know things.

“You don't know?” Sarek asked with surprise. “Every damn year there is a public holiday, state sponsored celebrations, big and ugly banners proclaiming my age.”

“I was having a lot of homework,” he said, embarrassed and laughing at the same time.

“Google it then. But let me tell you, it is in 3 digits.” 

“Computer, what is the King's age?” he asked, calmly.

<The King's age is 123 years, 7 months and 12 days,> the computer droned 

“Okay, I am 30, thanks,” he said, kneading the dough furiously, their hands now amply touching. “I feel childish,” he added, starting to laugh serenely.

“That is because you are a child,” Sarek replied, drinking in his laughter. 

“Let me help you out of this bowl,” Spock said, still laughing and removing the dough from each of his fingers. 

Sarek hastily removed his hands from the dough. The boy was so innocent, he did not even understand how flirtatious he was being. Shaking his head, he washed his hands and started to chop the vegetables for soup. To his surprise, he found that he didn't mind Spock's presence too much. Rather he was glad of his company. It made the emptiness a little more… bearable.

Spock kept kneading the dough vigorously. He loved all household work and he took pride in participating in all of it at home, to the great delight of his good mother, whom he adored.

“Are we baking them in the oven, or in the saucepan? I used to burn the saucepan.”

“Then let us use the ovens,” Sarek responded, coming out of his thoughts.

“Must I go back to my room after we eat?” Spock asked, trying to sound neutral.

“It is preferable that you don't. Normally, you would have the Kafeh room that is attached to the quarters. But... well... I haven't gotten round to cleaning it. You can use the couch. It can be pulled out to make a bed.” 

“Oh, I don't occupy that much space. We can leave it like that.”

“It won't be comfortable,” Sarek said in a somewhat decisive tone. “Come lay the table. I will get the food.” 

Spock looked around a bit; he found a tablecloth in a drawer and laid the table in the dining room. It was a small table, showing that the King was used to eating alone or with maximum two other persons present.

“I am afraid this might not match with your expectations of a royal dinner,” Sarek said, laying out the rather modest meal of Kreyla bread, soup and some flavoured olive oil. “You see, I only learnt to make one dish, which is this. So that is all I make and eat. If you want any variety, feel free to order from the kitchens. They would be rather pleased to fulfill your requests.”

Spock was just holding his breath, near the table, looking at Sarek and at the food.

“...you are a good man,” he said, in a low voice.

“I can see you are surprised by that,” Sarek said laughing loudly.

“Yes. Some people close to me have described you quite differently. They said you were strict, a disciplinarian and that you are icy-cold, like your son. And I see a man who is not that. My father thinks I am so disobedient, that only you can turn me into a <normal person> \- which is why he tied me and brought me here under strict guard.”

Sarek winced as he heard that. 

“I am sorry you had to go through that,” he said sincerely. But you are safe now. No one will touch you without your consent. And no one will force you to do things that you don't want to.”

“My Father will be angry with you. He will feel you betrayed him.”

“Once the bond stabilizes, he won't be able to do anything. And moreover, if you keep the bond, then he won't even mind.” 

“Sure,” he said, trying not to think of how those words affected him. Keeping the bond. The thought was not indifferent to him. “If... if I keep the bond, would I still be able to have a command function in Starfleet?”

“It won't be for a lifetime, Spock. Maybe 3 years or, if we are lucky, 4. After that, I would have to take a real Kafeh. But by then, you would have finished your course and your career would have kickstarted. You would no longer need the protection of my name and well... I would get a reprieve of 3 more years.” 

“Ah, ok, I see. A real Kafeh. Very well. Thank you.” But somehow, those words kind-of hurt... Spock focused on his plate, eating quietly, and trying not to make an inner drama out of it. Of course he was not a real Kafeh.

“Spock, I did not mean to offend you.” 

“I am not offended,” he said smiling. “I am just, um... hungry.”

Sarek took a deep breath. 

“Spock, I hope you know that the purpose of Kafeh is not restricted to cooking and cleaning. As you can see I am more than capable of doing that myself.” 

“What else must a Kafeh do?” he asked with curiosity, because if he were to be honest, he had no idea.

Sarek was rather surprised. 

“Your father didn't brief you before sending you here?” 

“No, not at all. I would still like to hear.”

“A Kafeh shares his Master's bed, Spock. He serves for his Master's pleasure, stress relief and most importantly, his Ponn Farr. While I do not care about the first two, the last one I have no control over. And hence, in four years’ time, I would need a Kafeh.”

Spock looked at him attentively for a few moments. He needed to change this subject fast, as his heart was beating wildly.

“Perhaps we can order some cake.” 

“Go on, then. Choose your favourite flavour and place the order,” Sarek said collecting the dishes and taking it over to the kitchen.He hoped that things would not be awkward with Spock now. He had rather enjoyed the evening. The child's company was stimulating.

Spock ordered a caramel cake and when it was brought, he sliced it and he placed it on dessert plates, bringing him a serving and keeping one for himself.

“Why do you think my Father did this?” he asked, carefully, hoping that the question was not particularly offending

“People can be rather blind when it comes to their children. Being the King's Kafeh is a rather sought-after position. He is an influential figure, often with more power than many of the ministers. Not to mention the wealth that is bestowed upon a Kafeh.”

“With slightly more brain than the said ministers,” he mumbled.

“Yes,” Sarek said with a smile.

“I will tell you a secret. Or perhaps not... I will not tell you.”

“Insolent brat! What is it? You have a girlfriend waiting for you?”

“Noooo,” he said laughing.

“So what is it?” 

“Do you want more cake?”

“No. One piece is more than enough for me.”

“Come on, spit it out.”

“No, I don't want to spit it out, it is a very good cake.”

“Fine then. Make your own bed,” Sarek said, pulling out the couch and dumping his sheets on it.

Yes, Master, he replied, unfolding a big sheet and getting himself entangled in it, just like he had done with the cross-body band. The answer had come out of his mouth spontaneously and he was not even aware of it.

Sarek sighed, trying not to think of how that word, spoken by his Kafeh - made him feel. To be called “master” was only the Kafeh’s privilege. And he had not been called such in a long, painful time. 

“Give me that end. And go stand on that side of the bed. You do know that you would have to make your own bed in Starfleet academy.”

“Yes but they are smallish beds... This sofa is a king-size sofa.”

“Now go and get your pillows”

Spock looked around and stole a small pillow from the king's bed. He smiled, like a child who had just done a naughty thing.

Sarek covered him with a warm blanket and tucked him in. He sat beside his bed.

“You know I would never ask you that, right?”

“I know.”

“That part of me, it has died along with Ravanok. Even now, it seems as if I am being unfaithful to him if I…” Sarek shook his head. “I don’t know why I am telling you all this. Anyways, is the bond bothering you or causing any headaches?” he asked, changing the subject.

“No... it is beautiful. Do you want to look?” he said, sleepily. “I have never had a bond...”

Sarek was tempted to connect a meld and peek into his mind. To just feel once again that pristine energy. But he held himself back. 

“No it is alright. Sleep well. Tomorrow morning, we begin your flying lessons.”

Sarek couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. He troubled his heart, but he did not want to think about that, he was not allowed. He could not allow himself the smallest of weaknesses. This young man was not his.

“Good night, Master,” his lips murmured, as he was falling in deep sleep.

How sweet it sounded, even though he didn't mean it, Sarek thought to himself. He switched off the lights; he took the remaining bottle of wine and went to the living room. His private console beeped just then, announcing an incoming call from Scott Montgomery.

“Right on time Mr. Scott. Do you have time for a visit?” 

“I am just landin' with yer shuttle. Come open the door.”

“As if locked doors could stop you,” Sarek said, opening his door. 

“Contrary to what you think of me, I do not walk through walls and doors,” he said, appearing at his doorway 5 minutes later.

“Come. Do you want some cake?” Sarek asked, pouring out some juice. 

“Of course, I want some cake.”

“Make yourself comfortable and do not make noise. I will be back with the cake.” 

“Being really quiet here,” he said, making himself comfortable on the large L-shaped sofa, after having kicked the shoes off his feet.

Sarek came with a large piece of cake. He poured a generous quantity of wine for himself and settled near him.

“So, how are things at Starfleet?” 

“Meh,” he said with a shrug. “Boring & boring, if you ask me. I now teach engineering. I guess they finally realized I am no good on a starship, I blow things up.”

“I see. Do you have students from different planets? Or is it mostly Terrans?”

“Don't beat around the bush. You want that kid in my class?”

“Oh, he will be in your class. He is a fine engineer,” Sarek said proudly. But I am worried about how he will get along with his peers. He is rather sheltered and unexposed to the wider world. Trusts rather easily. Quite innocent in all ways.” 

“Given that he trusted you, I can very well see the problem,” he said with his mouth full.

“Well... yes. He even called me a good man. That too only after knowing me for a day. You can understand why I worry.”

“...good at...?” Scotty asked on a worried tone gesturing him to continue

“Not good at. Just a good man,” Sarek replied, taking a larger gulp. A blanket statement. Just because I showed him some kindness. “Anyways, look out for him, will you? Make sure no one takes any undue advantage of him.” 

Scotty cuddled closer to him, his feet under a pillow.

“You like him a tiny bit. Admit it, admit it!”

“I just met him yesterday. And yes, I do feel somewhat protective of him. After all, he is my Kafeh… Even if only in name.” 

“You admitted it, ha!!” He was having so much fun with Sarek. He had always treated him rather casually and without any regard towards his high office . For him, Sarek was just his friend.

“I never denied it,” Sarek said, pulling him closer. Their relationship was completely platonic and he had also come to enjoy these cuddles. “Can you spend the night or do you have to go back tonight?” 

“I can stay.”

Just as he was cuddling better near his friend, Saurin chimed at the door.

“It must be Sial. So behave, you,” Sarek said as he opened the door. “Saurin?” 

“Good evening, noble Father.”

“Come in,” Sarek said, although he was rather surprised to find him at his door, especially so late in the night. 

Saurin came in, not spotting the visitor, or rather, not giving any attention to him.

“You know Dr. Scott, don't you?” 

“Yes, good evening,” he said in his usual icy tone, then he turned his attention back to his Father. “I have had no time to tell you of this earlier but if it is not too much of an inconvenience, I would need to take a free day tomorrow. There are a few repairs to be done in my suite and I must see to them.”

“You are going to do these repairs yourself?” Sarek asked, although he knew the answer. 

“Yes father. I prefer doing my own work.” Saurin said with great self control. He could hear the silent judgement in his father’s question. 

“Ha!” Scotty could not help it. It was a very muted Ha! but showing amusement. He knew of the Prince's ridiculous pretensions.

Sarek shot him an annoyed look. Saurin had not commented in any way.

“Well... as you wish son. Enjoy your day off. ,” Sarek said wearily. Gosh! He loved Saurin deeply but his son was rather uptight. And it worried him. Those who cannot bend, break when they face a storm. 

Scotty looked at Saurin with shameless interest.

“He is my son, you impudent man,” Sarek said, closing the door and coming towards him. “And anyways, you do not stand a chance. He is rather set in his ways.”

“Why did you send him away? You could have offered him a cup of tea?!” 

“I was not in a mood to entertain tonight, Scotty.” Sarek was feeling the effects of wine now and he had lapsed into using informal addresses. “In case you aren't aware, I finally took a new Kafeh.”

“Yes, I noticed. You have been talking about nothing else in the last few hours!” Scotty teased.

“Come, let us sleep. The couch has been taken. You are welcome to crash in my bed if you want.”

“You are being thoughtful”, Scotty said, “but I'll go to my shuttle, unless you invite me and your ice-cold son for breakfast. In which case, I will crash on your bed.” 

“Fine, I will invite him for breakfast. Now can we go to bed?”

“Lead the way. You don't mind if I undress, do you?” He asked, removing his shirt and discarding it on the floor

“You can wear my pyjamas. They are in the bathroom,” Sarek said, getting in bed.

“Mhm,” he mumbled, yawning and crashing on the bed, where he fell asleep instantly.

Sarek also fell asleep after a while. Even if it meant nothing, he felt comforted by having another presence in the bed. Or perhaps it was the presence of the bond, quietly humming in the back of his mind. But Sarek hadn't slept this well since the last 14 days.


	4. Free From Control

Spock woke up early next morning. Due to his inner discipline and having exercised it for many years in the pursuit of his dream, he was an early-riser. He got up silently, took a quick shower and dressed. The cross-body band was not something he was able to manage by himself yet. The door to the King's private bedroom was open and he stopped in the doorway, looking inside.

When he saw another figure in the bed, he just froze. It was painful to see, and he could not understand why. After a few moments of just… staring at them, his logic kicked in and he told himself that it was none of his business. He closed the door quietly; he picked the cross-body band and went to look for Sial.

Sial was in one of the dining halls, having his breakfast. He stood up as he saw Spock coming towards him. 

“Does the King require my attendance?” he asked.

“Hi. No. Can you help me tie this up?”

Sial hesitated for a moment before taking the band and helping him tie it.

“Is He awake yet?” Sial asked as he was tying the band.

“Not yet. Thank you.” 

“You should wake him up now. Preferably with some coffee,” Sial suggested kindly. 

Spock wanted to say that the King had a visitor, but it would have been an indiscretion. He nodded and went back to the King's quarters, looking around to locate the coffee machine. He discovered it in the kitchen and fiddled with it in order to brew some coffee. He paused and then added an extra cup of water in order to make coffee for the guest as well. Two cups of coffee were soon ready, their aroma permeating the kitchen. He took them to the dining room and set them on the table, looking around and feeling out of place. A sense of sadness and longing filled him; he didn’t know why. 

He took his phone and tried to unlock it, to discover that he could not access anything, all applications were blocked with a message "Pending permissions". He busied himself trying to arrange the living room and the dining table, restlessly moving things from one place to another. 

Sarek was roused from his sleep, feeling the activity through his bond. Through force of habit which was formed over many years, he just pulled at the bond, summoning his Kafeh. It was as if you would pull a string having something attached at its end - an instinctual gesture made to bring the desired item closer, without much effort. He would call Ravanok thus - it was simple and practical - and a mistake in the current situation, when another person was attached at the other end of the fragile mental string, a person who did not know what such a summon felt like and what he was supposed to do.

Spock felt sudden dizziness and lost balance, leaning with his hand on some random objects on a small table and smashing them down.

Scotty, who was a light sleeper, jumped up immediately. Having heard the noise, he quickly got out of the bed and went to investigate the cause of the commotion. He found Spock leaning against a wall, having slightly cut his hand on a vase and very dizzy.

“Whoa, buddy, come here, come here, what is it? Are you feelin' sick? Sarek!” 

“I told you, Scotty, not to make so much noise. You will wake up the child,” Sarek said coming to the dining room in a hastily wrapped dressing gown. “Oh bloody hell!” he swore as he saw Spock was injured and realizing what he had done. He immediately took Spock in his arms, gently caressing his face and his meld points, letting him feel his presence.

“I got dizzy, I am sorry, I lost balance, I do not know what happened...” Spock murmured.

“Scotty, we will be back in a few minutes,” Sarek said, picking up Spock in his arms and taking him to his bedroom. 

“Sure, I'll make breakfast, take your time.” 

Spock was very dizzy and slightly unaware of his surroundings.

Sarek laid him on the bed and slowly massaged his temples. 

“Close your eyes and focus on the bond,” he instructed.

“What happened? The bond leaned sideways”, Spock explained.

“It was my fault. I accidentally summoned you. Habits of many years, I am afraid. I am sorry. I will try to be more careful from here on.”

“What does it mean?” he asked, his eyes closed, and focusing on the way the bond was rebalancing. It felt like a see-saw, balancing up and down, less and less, tending towards levelling up.

“It means that I was calling you to attend to me. I mean not you specifically. But my Kafeh. It is almost an instinctive gesture for me. I would call for Ravanok the moment I wake up.”

“Oh, I see... I apologize for this... this. I closed the door to your room, to give you and your partner some privacy,” he said, not able to suppress his jealousy, and angry with himself for feeling jealousy, which was not normal to feel.

“My what?”

“Your... your partner, with whom you have been sharing your bed!” 

Sarek laughed out loud.

“Oh child... It is not like that. He is just a friend with an unhealthy preference for cuddling. And well, having a presence in the bed... it is... comforting,” Sarek admitted, somewhat embarrassed by his weakness.

“You could have told me!” he said pointing a finger at him, feeling very much confused now. He felt angry. He felt angry for feeling angry, and he could not understand his own emotions, which were overwhelming. Was he really yelling at his King and Master? It looked like... yes. He was.

Sarek was surprised. 

“Told you what?”

“That you needed a... a... a pRESENce in your bed!” he spluttered. 

Sarek was taken aback. The sheer innocence of this child, it was breaking his heart.

“Calm down, youngling. It was not planned. He came down to deliver the shuttle and well, he ended up crashing on my bed. It was a momentary weakness on my part, nothing to be repeated again. Now take deep breaths. Yelling at your Master is not doing any favours to your bond.”

Spock realized that his head was pulsating with pain. He took deep breaths as instructed, closing his eyes.

“Do you feel better?” he asked after a while.

“Yes, Master, he said, quietly. “It is better. Thank you. Please receive my apologies for the wrong assumptions.”

“And for the yelling, yes?” Sarek said gently.

“No, for that no. Someone should really yell at you sometimes,” he said with a smile, and quite a bit lost in his eyes.

Sarek shook his head. He felt quite indulgent towards this boy and anyways, he was leaving in a few days. What was the harm in spoiling him a bit?

Scotty had cooked breakfast at record speed, or perhaps with some really hidden skills, and had gone to procure a few bandages, bumping straight into Saurin on the hallway, as he was not looking where he was going.

“Hey! Can't you see where you're walking?” he exclaimed as if it was not his fault. 

“Dr. Scott. I didn't know you had spent the night here,” he said in a disapproving tone.

“I did. Do you have some bandages? Your Father's Kafeh has a small injury.” 

“Already? He is so young… Almost underage,” Saurin said, feeling repulsed by imagining the cause of that young boy's injury. “You will find bandages in the stock room.” 

“Where's that? That room? 202?” 

“Yes.”

He steeled his heart and made his way to his father's quarters. He had been invited to breakfast and he would sit through it, trying to keep his judgement to himself.

Scotty quickly took a few bandages and rushed back. He returned to the quarters like a storm and took the bandages to Sarek in the bedroom.

“Ah here you are. Thank you. Give me your hand, Spock.”

Spock gave him his hand, there was still a piece of glass in the wound.

Sarek carefully fished out the piece and dressed his wound.

“Does it hurt?” he asked softly.

“It stings a bit.” 

Scotty moved back to the living room.

“Make sure you don't step in those, I haven't gotten time to clean them,” he told Saurin, pointing to the pieces of broken glass. “Do you know where he keeps the vacuum?” 

“What happened? The new Kafeh didn't say  _ Yes Master _ and was disciplined?” Saurin asked looking at the shattered glass

“Nah, he had some dizziness. Iron deficiency, if you ask me.” 

“I see.”

“And why are you sweeping it? The King has many attendants to do it.”

“Where?” he asked, looking around.

It was at that moment that Sarek came out with Spock,

“Good morning, Saurin. Pardon me, we were held up a bit.

“I could see,” he said coldly. “Is everything alright? Should I perhaps give you your privacy?” 

“Everything is fine. Sit. I will get us all some breakfast. Spock, you too,” he said firmly.

“I made breakfast,” Scotty said. “Why don't you all sit down and I bring everything from the kitchen?” 

Sarek nodded and made Spock sit beside him.

Scotty brought a batch of pancakes with strawberry jam, neatly placed on a plate, mint tea and ham and cheese sandwiches. 

“Those look very good,” Sarek said, taking Spock's plate and cutting his pancakes so that he could eat with one hand.

“I can cook a thing or two,” he said modestly. “Mostly sandwiches!”

“It is quite good,” Saurin said, taking a bite. His otherwise frosty temperament had thawed a bit, seeing how his father looked after his Kafeh. And of course, the delicious pancakes

“So, what are you doing today?” Scotty asked Saurin, with absolutely shameless courage. Everyone knew he paid no attention to etiquette and perhaps this was why they were tolerating him, because they secretly liked it.

“As I said yesterday evening, I have some repairs going on in my room. So I am doing that.”

“Very cool. Want some help? I am an engineer, after all.”

Saurin looked at Sarek, wondering if he was fine with it

“Don't look at him, he does not own me,” Scotty said with reproach. Really, he had to stop sleeping with Sarek. In the same bed. It made people imagine stuff.

“I apologize, Dr. Scott. And yes, your inputs would be valuable.”

“Wait until you see my painting technique!” he said, offering him an extra pancake. 

Sarek turned to Spock. 

“More juice?” he asked.

“Is he always like that?” Spock whispered to Sarek, closely cuddled near his shoulder. They were almost touching, or brushing, and he felt safe.

Scotty gave Sarek his sweetest smile.

“So, can I steal your son? I am bored. It is my free day today. I hate free days. I am happy that I have something to do. Too much energy, you know.” 

“Yes, I know. Best of luck Saurin. You are going to need it.”

“I am just repainting a room”, Saurin said calmly. “I need no luck for that. I need paint and brushes and a ladder.”

The rest of the meal went in peace and shortly he was alone with his Kafeh again.

Spock remained seated, on the comfortable sofa on which he had also sat during breakfast.

“So... what do you plan to do with your day?” Sarek asked as he cleared the plates and started vacuuming the dining room.

“You were saying we could start the piloting lessons. I still feel a bit dizzy.”

“I have ordered some books for you to prepare for the theoretical tests. Why don't you start with reading them? I will be meeting your father later to finalize the transfer.” 

“My Father?” he said, suddenly fearful.

“It is okay Spock. He cannot touch you now. You are mine, remember?”

“Yes, but... I mean... is it obvious for him? I mean, he can see it in some... database?” 

“And yes, he is aware. He was informed of it yesterday evening and by today morning, the whole Empire would know of it .”

“What did he say? Do I ask too many questions?” 

“I don't know. Sial told him.”

Sarek came closer to him and put his hands on his shoulder.

“You are mine. You don't have to fear anyone. Do you understand me?” he asked looking in his eyes.

“I will come with you,” he said decidedly. 

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure.” 

“Then remember, for the duration of the meeting, you no longer want to go to Starfleet. And will act as the best and most submissive Kafeh there is. And not react to anything I say. Is that clear?”

“I will do my best.” 

“Good. Now wait here. We need to get you ready,” Sarek said, opening the dresser and fishing out some makeup that Ravanok used on him for special occasions.

“You need to tie this thing around me again,” Spock muttered, removing his cross-body band. 

“I will. Just come here first. Sit on the bed and open your top two buttons.”

Spock came and sat down, opening his two buttons and looking at him with curiosity.

“What are you doing?” 

“Creating a mark of the claim. Move your head to the side,” Sarek said, taking some rouge on his fingers.

“What is the mark of claim? No, what is the claim?” he asked, holding him by his wrist.

“Spock, believe me, you are too young to know about it. Just let me do it, yes? It is easier this way.”

“I want to know everything,” he insisted. “What is a mark of claim, how is it actually done?” 

Sarek sat down beside him.

“Spock, do you remember the words of my claim?”

“Yes. You laid a claim on my mind, body and katra.” 

“Exactly. Laying the claim is the first step. Then comes the actual act of claiming. It is when a Master forcefully subdues his Kafeh. He bites here,” Sarek said, placing a finger on Spock's neck. “And when his saliva mixes with the Kafeh’s blood, a fever is unleashed. It is then followed by a forceful subduing of the Kafeh by penetrating his body and his mind. The mark on the neck is a sign that the Kafeh has been claimed and no one can interfere between them now. He completely and absolutely belongs to his Master.”

“Thank you,” he said simply. “I understand better. But why does my father need to see this, I mean... how does this help us?” 

“Seeing that you are claimed will reassure him that I have managed to completely subdue you and rid you of your dreams of going to Starfleet. Without that, he would keep trying to spy on us, wanting to know what is stopping me from claiming you. He might even withhold signing the transfer papers.”

“I cannot do this,” he said. “I cannot fake something so... important,” he said, his voice choked with tears. “I would rather not come. I will wait for you here.” 

“So important?” Spock, is there someone else to whom you wish to submit? Sarek asked gently, although the very thought made him feel uncomfortable.

“No, just to you,” he replied without thinking. 

“You idiot. You don't need to do that,” Sarek said, closing Spock's robe. “Just pretend for a few days, yes? And then you will go to your destiny, which is among the stars.”

“I will not pretend. Just tie this up. I had to ask Sial to do it.” 

“As you wish. And from now on, don't go to Sial. Come to me,” Sarek replied, taking the belt. “And if you still want to come, you may. I will handle your father. Perhaps you might want to see your mother before leaving.”

“He won't let me see Mother,” he said looking downwards. 

“He will. I will make sure that happens.”

“No, he… he might mistreat her afterwards. And I would not be able to live with the idea that I caused her more harm.” 

Sarek did not like what he was hearing about his friend. He decided to look into the matter later on, once Spock had left. He carefully tied Spock's belt and then looked at him.

Spock stood straight.

“Do I look... well? Do you I mean... like it?” 

“You look perfect, youngling. A beautiful Kafeh which any Master would be proud of" Sarek replied  "Does that mean that you like... ahhh nevermind. I will cook your lunch.” 

“No. You will sit and study.”

“Okay.” 

“I will come back in a couple of hours and we will go to your father's place. Call me if you need anything. You have my number, right?”

“Actually I cannot use my phone at all! I do not know what happened to it, look,” he said showing him the device. Why is it so? he asked innocently

Sarek groaned. 

“It is tradition and also a security measure. Since taking up Black, a Kafeh surrenders his identity to that of his Master. Everything that was his, now belongs to his Master. So you need my ‘permission’ to use the devices. Sial is rather a stickler for rules. He doesn’t know about our arrangements and hence, he went ahead and locked your devices,” Sarek explained as he inserted his authorization code and quickly gave permissions for everything. “Be careful as to what you post on social media please. You now speak with the authority and voice of the King. A misplaced tweet or post can easily lead to civil unrest.”

“Wow,” Spock said. “I do not have social media.” 

“Good. Now study well. If you need something to eat or drink, call the kitchens. Do you need anything else?”

“No, Master. Thank you.”

The word came to his lips often, and it was getting easier and easier to use, but it was mostly an unconscious reaction, it was not something he was processing well yet. 

Sarek nodded and left for his office. He was not aware but their bond was becoming steadily stronger with each passing moment.

Spock settled on the sofa to study. After a moment, he went to the bedroom and took Sarek's pillow with him, holding it to his chest for a moment. He brought it to him on the sofa and placed it carefully near him, then he immersed himself in his studies. He was good at self-study and it was going very well. He wanted to pass with flying colours and make his Master proud. Make him proud? Why did he want to make him proud?

Sarek was not surprised to find Sial waiting for him in his office

“Your Majesty, good morning. I trust you had a good sleep.” 

“Yes. I did. Thank you. So, I believe you have informed Spock's family about his selection.”

“I have. They were surprised and pleased.” 

“Inform them that I would be visiting them in the afternoon. And please arrange for some appropriate and expensive gifts for So'ren.”

“Will do. Are you pleased? ...I am asking, of course, so that I know which gifts to choose.” 

“Extremely pleased. Choose the gifts of highest order. And prepare the transfer papers as well.”

“Do I get a gift too?” he asked, with good disposition. He had been his first attendant for a lifetime and could allow himself small jokes here and there. 

“You can get anything you want Sial, except Black.”

“I'll settle for some jewellery,” he said laughing. 

Sarek removed his bracelet and presented it to him.

“...are you serious?” Sial said, placing one knee down. 

“Give me your hand, Sial.”

Sial gave him his hand. He had never received such favour and did not believe it to be possible.

Sarek clasped the bracelet on Sial's hand. 

“For your unwavering loyalty. And more than that, to your first attempt at humor.”

“If I knew it would be rewarded with such precious gifts, I would have tried earlier…” he said kissing his hand. “Thank you, my King. I will treasure this gift.”

Sarek gently caressed his face. 

“It was the least I could do.”

“Well now. Gifts. Let me order them.” 

“Please do so.” Sarek said, dismissing him and getting down to tackling the files placed in front of him.

Sial got to work, and within a few hours, the most beautiful bracelets, statues, treasure boxes and illyrium bars, along with an assortment of rare sweets and gourmet foods were ready.

“Perfect. A most fitting gift. Make sure that it reaches So'ren's house in the most ostentatious way possible.”

“I'll get the honour guard to accompany the vehicle. The press too?”

“Yes, please.”

“Are you taking your Kafeh with you?” 

“Yes. Spock will come with me.”

“If you are pleased, I would suggest you give him the yellow cross-body belt.”

“Yes. That is a good idea. But put it among the gifts I will award him that only once the transfer has been completed.”

“Does he know what to do? You can suggest him to pay me a visit, if not.” 

“I can teach him whatever I need. Get the car ready. We will be there shortly,” Sarek commanded and left to collect Spock.

Spock lifted his eyes from the book as he entered the room, having the distinct sensation that pure light had come through that door, and his eyes reflected it. He stood up, leaving the book and the pillow aside.

“How are your studies progressing?” Sarek asked, taking a chair and sitting near him.

“They are going well, I have finished the first 5 chapters, I have 4 more.”

“What have you been doing so far?” Spock asked with curiosity. 

“Did some paperwork, read a few legislation proposals… Directed Sial to prepare gifts for your family. Spock, I need you to listen to me carefully. There are certain ways a Kafeh behaves. And I want you to observe them all for the next few hours.”

“Tell me,” he said, avid to learn.

“To begin with, you will walk two step behind me wherever we go. And if I call you so,” Sarek said, making a sign with his fingers, “you will come and kneel by my side. Is that clear so far?”

“Kneel, like I did when you gave me the bond?” 

“Yes. But at my side.”

“Like, where exactly? Show me now.” 

“So if I am sitting, you will kneel here, on my left,” he said pointing to the floor beside him.

“Okay,” Spock said. Then he got up and went there, to Sarek's left, and knelt. It was not the most gracious thing and he leaned on his legs.

Sarek took a deep breath.

“Let me try again,” he said, blushing terribly. He got up, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. Then he returned to him, and knelt , with softer and more delicate gestures. 

“Do not stress yourself so much,” Sarek said, trying to remain unmoved by such a display of submission. 

“There is no stress… What should I do next?” 

“Normally, I would place my hand on your shoulder, like this,” Sarek said, placing a hand on Spock's shoulder. “Or maybe like this,” he continued, running his hand through Spock's hair. “If I want you to stand, I will squeeze your shoulder lightly.”

His touch felt good, nourishing and organic. The bond hummed and brightened. He looked at him, his eyes suddenly vulnerable, unconsciously craving... he did not know what. 

Sarek was also taken aback by what was happening.

“That... that is all for now. It should be enough to convince your father.” He went near the window, breathing in some fresh air.

Sial entered just then.

“Your Majesty,” he said looking at the King near the window and at the Kafeh, near the sofa. “Everything is ready.” 

“Thank you. We will be there shortly,” Sarek said, signalling him to leave.

“Mm… master?” Spock called. 

“Yes?”

“Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, child. I am not angry at you or upset at you,” Sarek said in a calm tone.

“Then come back to me.” 

“I have never left you, child,” Sarek said coming closer.

CLOSER, CLOSER, the bond screamed in his mind. Spock extended his hand towards him, to touch him. His soul was suddenly hurting and he did not know why.

Sarek tightened his shields and gave him his hand.

“Stay strong child. Do not let the bond mess with your dreams.”

Spock took his hand and held it tight with his own. He leaned his forehead on it, then touched it with his lips. The blast of light that followed, in his mind, took him by surprise, but he endured it stoically. He had by now detected that the bond was like a rose, opening more and more each day. 

Sarek felt moisture gathering in his eyes. He had not felt this level of submission since a long time.

“Spock, let us go.”

Spock got up silently and followed him. He adjusted the distance between them, remaining silent and looking mostly downwards.

Sarek waited for Spock to open the door

Spock figured that out quickly and opened the door. His face, the way he looked earlier, had remained engraved in his mind. 

Sarek sank into his seat, his eyes closed. He needed to focus on the task at hand, to wrest Spock's ownership from his father.

So'ren and Amanda had put on their best clothes and they were waiting for them outside the house. So'ren was standing proud, looking at the approaching vehicle and the accompanying suites. Dear heavens, the King did love protocol...

“Go and open my door,” Sarek told Spock.

Spock got out of the car, not looking at his parents for now, and opened the door to Sarek's side. He felt a sudden sense of pride. He was King Sarek's Kafeh. 

“So'ren, my friend. How are you?” Sarek said, in his most charming manner. 

“Your Majesty, it is a privilege that you are visiting my house. I see my son accompanies you. I am delighted and very, very happy.” 

“Lady Amanda,” he greeted her with warmth which was much more genuine.

“Noble King,” she said with a discrete bow of her beautiful head. She was only half submissive and found all gestures of reverence a bit difficult.

“You have a beautiful house, Lady Amanda,” Sarek said walking in.

Spock followed his Master, walking calmly. He felt confident and somehow strong, above all that was happening, as if having gained new purpose. 

“So, as Sial would have informed you, I have chosen your son to be my Kafeh.”

“We are pleased to hear such news, Your Majesty. I was hoping you would. My son is intelligent and it would have been a waste to lose such a mind, when he could be of use to you.” 

“I agree. I cannot ever hope to compensate for the absence of your son but do accept a token of my gratitude,” Sarek said signalling at the long train of attendants standing behind him.

“You are very generous, Your Majesty,” he said affably. “But of course, the most precious gift is that of your friendship.” 

“You have always had it. Spock, come and greet your parents.”

So'ren looked at his son from head to toes. A beginner Kafeh, clumsy most probably; he wondered what exactly had he done so extraordinarily, to make the King choose him. Ah, no doubt, the night must have been good...

“Greetings, Mother,” Spock said. Then he just nodded towards his Father.

“I am sure you would have been prepared for this. Spock's selection wouldn't have been a surprise.”

“It has been a very pleasant surprise. It was every parent's dream, but I am well aware he was not very well prepared. He has always refused any training.” 

“Do not worry my friend, he will receive all the training he requires.”

Spock remained behind his Master, trying not to react to the way his Father was studying him. What was going through his mind, he was wondering... what imagery? 

“So'ren, is it possible for Spock to go with his mother? So that we can talk privately?”

“Ah of course... they can go in the garden... we can see them both from here, through the French windows…”

“That would be rather distracting. Send them and draw the curtains,” Sarek said, showing a hint of impatience.

“Oh, I see, I see,” he said, signaling his wife to take Spock out. But Spock remained on the spot, waiting for Sarek's word. 

Sarek nodded, conveying his permission.

Spock went out. He did not like the way his Father kept measuring him. And all of a sudden he understood the reason why no one looked at Kafeh - something he had noticed in his first hours, in the council room. You just did not stare at someone else's property. 

“Go on, ask what you want to So'ren. I can feel hundreds of questions bubbling in your mind.”

“Oh, I would not, I would not. We may be friends, as you do me the honour of calling me, but I know my place, as well as my manners. I will be happy if you keep him for a few months. He will learn good discipline.”

“A few months? I am afraid that won't work.”

“A few weeks then at least?” 

“If you have no intention of giving him over completely, I cannot continue this arrangement.”

“Oh, you... you... really want him for a longer time?” 

“So'ren, I take Kafeh for life. If that is something you are not ready for, let me know. I will leave your son here.”

“No, no, no... by all means. We can arrange for something.” 

Sarek brought forth his tablet.

“These are the transfer papers. I need you to sign them. I have not claimed him yet because I do not go for temporary arrangements.”

“Make me an offer,” he said, without skipping a beat. 

“All of this,” Sarek said pointing at the trays laden with gifts, “is my offer. I hope you realize how much clout you and your family gain by Spock's position. Is that not enough?”

“I want a place in the Council,” he said. “You know... at least I will be seeing him from time to time.” 

“Too soon for that, my friend. Ask for something less obvious. I do not want to be accused of blatant favouritism. How about a governorship of the Telerion province?”

“No one would dare…” he said with an evil laugh. “You can schedule it to be effective 6 months from now, but you will sign it today.” 

“Very well,” Sarek said, picking his padd and filling the necessary forms. “Here you go,” Councillor So'ren.

So'ren, in his place, signed the transfer of Spock's ownership.

“Here you go. May he be of good use to you.” 

“You and your wife are most welcome to visit him anytime.”

“You are most gracious. Has he... learnt anything yet? I am guessing he will be a beginner for quite a few months.” 

“On the contrary, I will be giving him the yellow belt now. I was just waiting for the ownership to be confirmed.”

“Yellow belt, already, really! Impressive. You are better than the legends.”

“What legends?” Sarek asked with a little smile.

“You know legends say you can tame and train a Kafeh or any other being for that matter, in a matter of weeks, but with him you managed in just a few days. Well done, well done! Speaking of performance, I admired your last speech in the council forum, an excellent argumentation.”

Sarek tolerated him some more, exchanging empty platitudes. He hoped Spock was having a better time with his mother.

Sarek took small sips of his tea and this time very gently pulled on the bond, wondering if Spock would register it. Spock came to him a few minutes later, walking with his Mother. He looked into his eyes, waiting for a word. 

Sarek stood up and opened a tray which had Spock's belt. He pulled the yellow belt and signalled Spock to come closer.

Spock approached him, with curiosity which he was controlling tightly as he did not want to display any emotions in front of his Father. 

“Spock, I am pleased with your devotion and your submission. Now that your father has transferred your ownership to me permanently, I present you the yellow belt,” he said, placing it in Spock's hands.

Spock resisted the impulse of holding it to his chest. He felt intense happiness at the thought he now belonged to Sarek completely.

“Thank you, Master. I will wear it with honour.”

Sarek then turned towards So'ren. 

“My friend, we have taken enough of your time. We will be taking your leave.”

So'ren stood up, took Amanda's arm and they saw them out. The car was waiting outside. Spock turned towards his parents and bid them goodbye warmly, after which he opened the door for his Master. 

Sarek turned towards Amanda.

“My lady, you are always welcome to visit your son. And allow me to assure you that he will be properly looked after. None of his desires would go unfulfilled,” Sarek said looking in her eyes, hoping to alleviate the suffering of his gentle mother.

Amanda smiled with grace and murmured a delicate thank you. There was much unspoken there and she could not say more.

Sarek got in the car and let out a sigh once the door was closed.

Spock held the belt to his chest tightly, letting all emotions he felt flood over him now that he knew he could express them. 

“Your father... he is an odious man,” Sarek finally spoke.

“Yes, I know. Has he done something terrible?” 

“Not much. But I managed to get him to sign transfer papers. Next time, I will ask Sial to make sure that signed transfer papers are made a pre-requisite for interviews.”

Spock's happiness melted in a split second. Of course, there would be a next time.

“How is your mother? Did you two manage to talk privately?”

“We did not talk. We looked at the roses. I did not want to endanger her, because he will probe her mind.” 

“I see. I am sorry,” Sarek said sympathetically

“It is fine,” Spock said, letting the belt fall on his lap. His previous impulse to just embrace him and share the happiness of the transfer, had melted away.

“Did I upset you? Perhaps it is the belt?” Sarek asked, feeling his suddenly shifted mood.

Spock looked at him, pure vulnerability in his eyes again. He took his hand and came closer to him, holding him tight. He leaned his head on his shoulder. They were together, and he was still missing him.

Sarek gently patted his head and held him tighter.

“Do not think of your father anymore. You are free from his control,” Sarek whispered, gently rocking him.

“I don't think of him at all. I think of you.” 

And somehow, those simple words filled King Sarek's heart with immense joy.


	5. Apart

Scotty was currently painting a delicate section of the ceiling, an edge. He was very careful in his work, and his constant, crazy chatter had reduced. His white shirt had a few stains of paint. He was tense, he knew he was. His entire life's dream was to be alone with this man, and here they were. He had longed for a look from Saurin since he had first seen him. He felt like a teenager, suddenly alone in the room with Michael Jackson.

“Do you indulge in such activities often, Dr. Scott?” Saurin finally asked. He was feeling quite intimidated at having Scotty in his room. That man was known throughout the galaxy, a genius scientist with multiple PhDs.

“I wish I did... it is super fun. No? I mean... you seem to be of the same opinion, since you do not let the attendants do it.”

“I would have assumed that someone of your calibre might have a more evolved means of having fun.”

“Nah. Fun can only be had with you,” he said, dropping a first hint and almost losing balance on the ladder.

“Careful there, Dr. Scott.”

“Well, hopefully you'll catch me,” he said laughing.

Saurin got off his ladder and stood under Scotty's.

“Now you may fall as much as you want, Dr. Scott.”

“And what if I do? Do I have any chance to be caught?”

“100% chances, Dr. Scott. I will not let you fall.” 

Scotty left the brush aside and climbed down, reaching the same level with him, but still having one leg on the ladder. Those words,  _ I will not let you fall _ , had embedded in his mind with the force of a claim.

Saurin gave him his hand.

“Time for tea?” He asked casually although his heart beats had definitely increased.

“Your quarters are so spartan, that we can only have tea on a blanket, on the floor, lest we get everything dirty.”

“I prefer having few things. And right now, even those are removed.”

“Few people too, it seems. Do you have... any?”

“Friends? No,” Saurin said putting on a kettle.

“Lovers? Kafeh?”

Saurin raised his brow

“Do you see anyone here?”

Scotty started to laugh.

“Well they could be in another room.”

“You are free to check it out. But no, there is none. I hardly have time and…” Saurin just shrugged his shoulders.

“...and you do not take Kafeh, no?”

“I don't need to right now.”

Scotty felt his life literally drain out of him.

“...I see.”

“It is not as easy as it seems, Dr. Scott. To find someone who can merge into your life… Who sees you for what you are and not as a crown prince.”

“...someone who would give you their entire life... someone who would just die for one single look from you... someone for whom you were everything since they first saw you... Yeah... difficult to find.”

“Almost impossible,” Saurin said, giving him his tea. “My father, he was lucky enough to find Ravanok. I am afraid I am not as glamorous as him.”

“Hard to reach too. I mean... you would literally have to take half a step, 58 centimetres at most…”

Saurin looked at him curiously.

“58 centimetres…” Scotty challenged him.

Saurin came closer, bridging the gap between them.

“Why?” he asked, looking into Scotty's eyes.

Scotty lowered his eyes, not enduring his gaze.

“I could tell you the story of how I developed the first transwarp engine and how I tested it.”

“Interesting as it sounds, I won't be able to understand it,” Saurin replied. “I know nothing of your field.”

“It is a type of engine that I invented so I could travel fast, because I wanted to get here as often as possible, as often as my boss allowed me to. Because... you see... there was someone I longed to see. Not your dad.”

“Why?” Saurin asked again, gently raising his chin and gazing once again into his eyes. Their lips were just inches away.

“Because that person, now so close, owns my heart, my mind, my soul and he does not even know.”

Saurin took a deep breath and caressed Scotty's face with his fingers, his forefinger tracing his cheek bones and then gently resting at his meld points.

“You do not look like the sort who falls for the glamour of belonging to the Crown Prince… So why?” he asked again, although it was a superfluous question now. He just wanted to see Scotty's lips move, hear his voice.

Scotty placed his hand over his, as if wanting to make his fingers pass through the meld points, to feel a more firm grip.

“I do not care about Prince Saurin. I care about my Master, Saurin,” he spoke, completely lost in his eyes.

“It is for lifetime. There are no divorces, no breakups.”

Scotty fell on his knees.

Saurin's threaded his hand in Scotty's hair and tilting his head, his fingers aligning on his meld points. It was so tempting to take him, to claim him here and now. And yet... there was a procedure. There was a way to do these things. And he wanted to do it right by his Kafeh.

“This is... your answer... do you want to ask the question, Master, or should I keep my distance?”

“I have a different question, Dr. Scott.”

“Ask,” he said, looking at him and ready to accept anything, no matter how hard or painful.

“Can you wait? There is a process of taking a Kafeh and I prefer to follow it. That includes discussing it with my father, checking for previous claims and other things.”

“I will wait.”

“And I... I want to see you in between. Whenever possible. Spend time with you. Not in my quarters, of course,” Scotty nodded.

“Therefore... is there a very tiny chance?”

Saurin looked at him with amazement.

“Of course I want to take you. Did I not just say that?” Saurin spoke, his voice hoarse with desire and the effort it was taking to control it.

“As I understood, if I do not pass... whatever verification you are going to undergo, you might not consider it.”

Saurin pulled him up and made him sit on the couch. If he saw Scotty on his knees for a minute longer, he would have claimed him.

“You have got it the other way round, Dr. Scott. If something comes up in the process, if there is an obstacle, that obstacle would be dealt with. One way or another, I am going to have you.”

“Is this a promise?” Scotty asked, with a daring look, but just then, Scotty's phone rang on the emergency ringtone, startling him and abruptly removing him from the dream he was sure he was living.

“Go on, take your call.” Scotty shook his head a few times as if rearranging his thoughts inside his skull, and went to pick the call. He listened quietly for a few moments.

“I will be there as soon as I can,” he said in a sad tone. “Keep me posted. Scott out.”

“You have to leave?” Saurin asked quietly.

“My assistant died. There is no one to manage critical processes. I must leave.”

“How did he die? A natural death?” Saurin asked, curious and concerned.

“I am not sure. My boss does not give such details over the phone.” He picked up his keys and phone, and the shuttlecraft chip, and looked at Saurin one more time.

“Dr. Scott,” Saurin said, coming and holding him by his shoulders. “Claim or not, from henceforth you are mine. Keep that in mind at all times.”

“I will send you a message, so you have my number... and news…” he said, very much at a loss of words. He was saying stupid, meaningless things, because right now keeping his soul together was a huge effort.

“Go and be safe. And come back soon.”

Scotty looked down at his hand, not even daring to ask

Saurin extended his hand

Scotty took his hand, and kissed it with burning lips. There had been no claim, no fever, no bond placed, and his body temperature was already one degree higher. The extent of his love for Saurin, kept under tight control for so many years, started to overflow, and he could not resist, he could not control it. He then ran away fast, towards his shuttle.

Saurin sank back on the couch. The room was still unfinished. But he no longer had the mood or energy to deal with it. He paged Sial to attend to him

Sial reported to his quarters immediately, together with a team of repairmen, and very worried. Saurin had never summoned him - or anyone else for that matter - for anything. He chimed, waiting patiently.

“Come in.”

“Ah, Sial. Just get the workmen and finish the room,” he said waving towards the half painted walls.

“Yes, my Prince,” he said, ordering the people to start working. Then, he approached him. “Is... everything alright, Your Highness?” Since Saurin was a very cold person, he had always observed all the protocol with him.

“Hmmm? Yes, yes. Everything is fine. I got bored painting the walls. Can you prepare a guest room for me to stay while they work?”

One of the workers came to Saurin with a necklace.

“Your Highness, we found this in a corner on the floor, is it yours?”

“Huh? Yes, yes, thank you,” Saurin said, examining the piece of jewellery. It was Scotty's military chain with the identification cards, his name and number written on it, and a small ring on the same chain. Did the ring belong to Scotty? Was it his or was it given to him by someone else? - he thought with jealousy.

“Sial, what do we know of Dr. Scott? I want a dossier ready on him. Only his professional life and work commitments.”

“Yes, Your Highness, I have it. It has been kept constantly updated by order of your Father. He is employed and under the direct command of Admiral Jonathan Archer, whose Chief Engineer he is. He is teaching Shuttlecraft engines and Design at the Academy and he holds two PhDs, taken by the age of 18 and a third one currently in progress, on the topic of Red Matter.”

“I see. And what are the terms of his employment?”

“Unspecified. Do you want me to make an offer for him?” Sial asked, all business.

“Yes. And find out his notice period.”

“Understood, my Prince. I will see to it immediately.”

“Thank you,” Saurin said, rather occupied.

Scotty started engines, he messaged Sarek: <See Saurin.> and then he messaged Saurin: <I have taken off. May I call you...  _ Master _ ?>

<Ask me this question when you meet me next time. It is not something I prefer discussing over the text. It is to be discussed when you are on your knees>

Scotty pressed his hand over his heart and realized just then he did not have his chain. He cursed.

Saurin kept that chain in his pocket. He felt conflicting emotions whenever he touched it. On the one hand, he had something that belonged to Scotty and on the other, it reminded him that Scotty belonged to someone else. At least, professionally speaking. Something he very much wanted to change, as soon as possible.

Sarek returned back when he received Scotty's cryptic message. His brow furrowed with worry as he read that.

Saurin felt the approach of his Father through the bond, unlike other times. He usually had that bond muted but now he was hyperactive and extremely attentive to everything.

“Spock, wait outside please. Or you can go to our quarters and study.”

Saurin opened the door before Sarek actually chimed. He had camped in his new temporary quarters.

“Father, I sensed your presence. Come in.” 

“I went to your old quarters but Sial told me you would be here,” Sarek said coming inside.

“Yes, Father. Let me make coffee. How did your visit go? Did you acquire what you wanted?”

“Thank you,” Sarek said, sitting down on the couch. “It went well. I did manage to get that man to transfer Spock's ownership for life. And before you judge me for taking such a young Kafeh, let me tell you it is not what it seems. We are just maintaining an appearance of the relationship for a few years.”

“Father. I will take a Kafeh. I want us to start the procedures. Therefore, I am not... judging you,” Saurin interrupted him, because he was too impatient now.

“Really? That is welcome news. I am sure Sial has already compiled a list for you.”

“Wait until you hear my choice. Then, we'll see how... welcome it is.”

“You have already chosen?”

“I have chosen,” he said, suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of pride.

“I do not care. Even if they are the worst criminals in the galaxy. So tell me who is it?”

“Mr. Scott.” Saurin braced himself for the reaction to come.

“Scotty? That genius but mad engineer?” Sarek caught himself and looked embarrassed. “I didn't mean that. He is a fine choice, Son.”

Saurin did not react, he just closed his eyes for a second.

“What legal procedures are there?”

“Has he agreed?” Sarek asked.

“Yes.”

“I see.”

“You need to start with taking him to the temple of Gol and get his psi abilities checked along with yours. I can do it here but the monks are trained to do it without any intrusive melds. Once you know that you two are compatible, you can start by laying your claim. Are you planning to have complete ownership?” Sarek asked curiously.

“And if two people are not compatible, the bond does not form? In this case, a verbal claim and a contract can be established?”

“Well, there are ways. But none as satisfying as an actual bond.”

“Yes. I plan to have full ownership.I hope he will return by Friday. His work partner died, which I find worrying.”

“Then let us make an appointment for Friday to meet the monks of Gol. I wouldn't worry much about compatibility. You are my son and we are gifted with the ability to form bonds with almost anyone,” Sarek reassured him.

“Make the appointment, yes, please. I understand he is Admiral Archer's employee. Do they have a good professional relationship? Can you give me any details?”

Sarek gave out a long sigh.

“Ah that... Admiral Archer is... well…” Sarek said, taking a sip of his coffee. “He is the sort of man who believes in something and would do anything for his beliefs. No amount of evidence or facts would persuade him to change his beliefs.”

“Would I encounter difficulties? In acquiring him?”

“I am afraid you might. Archer won't let go of Scotty, forgive me, Dr. Scott easily. He sees him as a very valuable asset and too dangerous to let him be free.”

“Too dangerous? What do you mean?” Saurin asked carefully.

“Dr. Scott is a renowned Scientist. He is single handedly responsible for revolutionizing space travel. He was the one who designed the warp core that can remain stable even in the wormhole. Currently, he is studying red matter. It is said that it has potential to be the most dangerous weapon. Something that can create a singularity and collapse a whole planet in a matter of minutes. Archer is a paranoid man and would not part from Dr. Scott easily.”

Saurin looked at him thoughtfully. Why had Dr. Scott accepted... no, better not to think of that.

“What type of relationship do you have with Dr. Scott?” he asked directly.

Sarek was not surprised at this question. He knew it would come the minute Saurin had announced his intentions regarding him.

“Dr. Scott came to me a few years ago. He wanted to pursue his research on space travel and Archer had refused. I heard about it through my sources and offered him the funding as well as legal help. It gave him a small breathing space and I received invaluable technologies for our Kingdom. Apart from that, we have been friends. Completely and purely platonic of course.”

Saurin's eyes narrowed for a second, as if wanting to test his honesty, but there was of course no deceit in his Father.

“Saurin, I don't know how to put this. I was loyal to Ravanok at all moments. Yes it is unusual to use the term loyalty but... I can't find a better way to put it. My point being, is that there never was, never could be anything between us - Dr. Scott and me.”

“Thank you,” Saurin replied simply.

“I am glad it is cleared up. If you want, Sial can put you in touch with the legal team that has helped Dr. Scott in the past,” Sarek said standing up. “ And let me know if you need something. Even if it is just... company.”

“Thank you, Father. I will keep that in mind,” Saurin spoke, and stood up. They had spoken about things he had thought he would never even mention. As surreal as it was, he was about to acquire a Kafeh. His mind raw with thoughts, he saw his father out, when his phone chirped.

<Arrived safely>, Scotty texted briefly. He felt the need to talk to him, to communicate, and at the same time he feared not to annoy him.

<Good. Call me when free>

<In 12 minutes.>

<Will wait for your call>

Scotty, finally alone in his cabin, called. He could not wait to hear him. He called with audio only.

“Do you not have a video facility?” Saurin asked before anything else.

“Sure, I... I do, I did not want to presume,” Scotty said switching the camera on.

“You know I am not going to bite you even if you do presume, Saurin said with a small smile.

“How... how are you, Master?”

Saurin's smile became deeper when he heard the word Master.

“I am well. Much better now that I can see you. Is everything alright at work?”

“Not great. I have been unable to determine how my colleague died. I should not have left him alone. He was much smaller and... well, it is under investigation.”

“I think you should focus on your work and keep out of the investigation. I will put some of my intelligence team on it. They will do it discreetly and safely.”

“That would be really... thank you, Master.”

“You do not have to thank me, Dr. Scott. As far as I am concerned, you are mine. The bond is a mere technicality.”

“I will remember those words, day and night, Master. I have nothing else to live by. I... think I forgot something in your room, am I correct?”

“You mean this?” Saurin asked, removing the chain from his pocket.

“Yes, I am happy it is in your hands,” he said with relief.

“So you don't need it for your job?”

“I will have others issued. But there is a ring too on the chain.”

“Go on,” Saurin said, examining the ring.

“It is the only memory I have from my Mother, so I am happy it was not lost.”

“Ah, I see,” Saurin said, his relief evident. “I will take care of it now. You no longer have to worry.”

“I am not married, Master.”

“And I am not in a relationship either, I... just thought I should clarify that.”

Saurin nodded and they talked about small inconsequential things for the rest of the hour.

Finally Saurin spoke: 

“You should go and take some rest.”

“Master, I… Can I still text you? And tomorrow I will not be able to talk at all. We have a technical intervention. Just texts. Do I disturb you with them?”

“Then I will look forward to your texts.”

“Send me pictures of stuff that you do,” Scotty requested. I... miss your presence.”

“It would be boring but I will do so.”

“Good night, Master,” he said in a beautiful tone. He still did not know if it was okay to call him Master, but well... he did not protest much.

“Sleep well and if possible call me before you go to work.”

Scotty nodded and ended the call. He laid down and held the tablet to his chest tightly. He loved him so much, every cell in his body hurt.

  
  


Sarek returned to his quarters quite lost in thoughts. He needed to put in proper safeguards for Spock while he would be attending the academy.

Spock was also rather troubled, but once at home, his first action was to remove the white belt he was wearing and to give Sarek the yellow one, for him to tie.

“Huh? Oh right... your belt. You seem to enjoy playing the part of my Kafeh,” Sarek remarked with a smile.

“I am not playing a part,” he said, his voice trembling a bit. “I AM your Kafeh.”

Sarek gulped. God... it was so tempting...

“My apologies. Of course you are,” he said averting his eyes and focusing on the belt instead. Whatever be the reason, he had given Spock the bond and he was his responsibility. He finished tying the belt and signalled Spock to sit beside him.

Spock looked at the belt with pride, caressing it with his hand.

“Thank you, Master. What are the steps towards the orange one?”

“Spock, do not be distracted by these shiny things. Your next goal is the Starfleet uniform, remember? Yellow is as far as you would go for now. In a year or two, I will give you orange, provided you produce excellent grades in your class.”

“Oh! Excellent grades, really. Okay,” he said, not really pondering over it a lot. Excellent grades and a year or two, sounded good.

“You will be carrying my name Spock. Make me proud, yes?”

“Yes, Master. What... I mean, what am I allowed to wear, as a sign that I belong to you?”

Sarek looked around and then removed his own necklace: a small and discrete pendant of IDIC.

“You may keep this. Pin it on your lapel or wear it around your neck if you want it to be more discreet.”

“No, I don't want it to be discreet. I want it to be obvious. Where should I put it? Here?”

“Yes. But on your uniform,” Sarek said pointing at Spock's chest.

“And on the shoulder, can I have your insignia, sewn on the uniform? I don't suppose anyone would dare to object.”

“I will check with Pike and let you know. After all, it is only a Cadet's uniform. Shouldn't be much of a problem.”

“Ok. Now let us stop talking about Starfleet, my departure is still two days away…” Sarek nodded.

“Finish up your studies. I will make some sandwiches for dinner.”

Spock nodded, and returned to the small desk where his books were.

Sarek stood at the doorway and observed Spock, who was once again studying with all his attention. Spock sensed his presence, and turned towards him. He was more and more attuned to him.

“Shall I bring your sandwiches here?” he asked affectionately.

“No, Master. I am coming to the kitchen.” By now, the word 'Master' came out with ease, unforced and sounded natural.

Sarek smiled and put two plates on the table. Spock picked his and came closer to him, not willing to sit across the table.

“I was wondering, if you would prefer an apartment instead of living in the dorm? Will give you more privacy and a place to meditate.”

“You will be able to come visit! No?” And then he felt silly. Why would he need to come visit? He was the freakin' King of Vulcan.

“I will, if you invite me,” Sarek replied with a smile.

Spock looked into his eyes with hope.

“I invite you already,” he said quickly.

“Then I will definitely come. Whenever I am on Terra, I will try and stop by.”

Spock nodded, still looking into his eyes, and taking a bite out of the sandwich.

“I will enjoy the look on your father's face when he finds out that you managed to go to Starfleet after all.”

Spock started to laugh. Yes, he could imagine that too.

Sarek drank in his laughter greedily. It reverberated all around the quarters and seemed to dispel away the gloom from all corners.

“Do you have a lot of....  _ Espionage _ ?” He said struggling with the French word and deforming it. “Will you get pictures of him when he realizes, and send them to me?”

“I will personally summon him and inform him. If you want, you can be in the room. You will be here when the results are announced.”

“I would rather... not, I am not looking forward to seeing him anytime soon.”

Spock ate in silence, thinking of how his life will change starting next week, the challenges that will arrive, the training, the discipline. Will he miss home? Will he be missed?

**Author's Note:**

> Story by AnJoan Grey & Vidhi


End file.
